


Can't Wait

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi can't wait to get Skye into her room, and by the time she has her hand in Skye's panties, she doesn't care either. Things start to get complicated when Simmons walks in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait

Bobbi pushes her into the wall of the stairwell and starts sucking on her neck, knowing exactly were to bite. Skye groaned, as her hand trailed down over her breast and down her skirt into her panties.

"Bobbi, we can't..." Skye trailed off, as Bobbi teased her entrance.

"Can't wait" Bobbi stated, as she dipped her finger inside Skye.

"Someone...someone could see" Skye insisted, as Bobbi started to thrust into her.

"I think you'd like that" Bobbi smirked, as she dipped another finger into Skye's wet heat.

"God, Bobbi" Skye sighed, as she started thrusting her hips into her hand.

Meanwhile Simmons was walking up the stairs when she heard a moan. With a frown, she carefully peeked past the wall and saw Bobbi and Skye, Bobbi's hand underneath Skye's skirt. She quickly gasped and looked away.

"Fuck Bobbi, like that. Oh" Skye moaned.

Jemma could feel herself becoming wet as Skye's moans became louder and more desperate. She knew she shouldn't be listening...but damn. As she peeked back around the corner, she could see that Skye was growing close, if the way she was shaking was any indication. Jemma couldn't help but slip her own hand over her panties, finding them to be wet.

"Come for me, baby" Bobbi exclaimed, as she started to thumb at Skye's clit.

Simmons knew she to was becoming close as she teased her clit, feeling herself become wetter.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, oh God. Yeeees" Skye cried, seeming to come.

Jemma couldn't help but let out a small moan, when she heard Skye come, which Bobbi heard. Jemma didn't hear Bobbi take Skye's hand and pull her down the stairs, too busy touching herself. She could feel that she was only a few more brushes from coming when she felt someone beside her. She turned with a gasp to see Bobbi and Skye staring at her, amused.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Bobbi asked.

"Um...I...it's not..." She stuttered, pulling her hand away.

"Did we make you wet, Jemma?" Skye questioned.

"Uh, no. No" She replied.

"Oh, really?" Bobbi inquired, as she dipped her hand under Jemma's skirt and found her panties were soaking wet.

"She's dripping" Bobbi laughed.

"I...sorry" Jemma blushed.

"We're not angry" Bobbi stated, as she moved her to grope Jemma's breast.

"Someone's sensitive" Bobbi giggled, as Jemma gasped.

She moved Jemma's bra away and started to suck on her hard nipple through her shirt. Jemma let out a loud moan at the wet friction.

"F-fuck" She moaned, feeling herself become even wetter.

"Don't worry Jem, we'll make you feel good" Skye soothed, as she dropped to her knees and pulled Jemma's panties down.

"W-what...oh!" Jemma exclaimed, when she felt Skye lick her clit.

"God, you're so wet" Skye said, as she started licking harder.

Meanwhile Bobbi get sucking on Jemma's nipple, while her other hand went under her shirt and started teasing the other nipple.

"Yeah...oh...yes" Jemma said, biting her lip.

Once Skye started sucking on her clit, Jemma could tell she was close. Her thighs started trembling, incoherent words pouring through her mouth.

"Yes, yes. Oh God, please. Yes! Oooooh" Jemma cried, as she came onto Skye's face.

"My turn now" Bobbi smirked, taking Jemma's hand and placing it against her pussy.

"Show me what you've got" Bobbi stated, as Jemma dipped a finger into her.

 


End file.
